Christina's great adventure
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Just a role reversal story that I wrote for fun. What if Shaggy had been a werewolf attending a normie school for one week?


The students at Central High received quite a shock one sunny day in March.

"Students for the next week we're going to host an exchange student from Monster High"

The auditorium lost it.

...

Meanwhile at Monster high.

"Shaggy you're going to attend Centerl High next week"

"But why Miss bloodgood?"

"Because we're trying to ease tensions between us"

"Well if you say so Miss Bloodgood"

..

Everyone froze when Shaggy walked in the following Monday.

"Oh my gosh they sent a werewolf"

Four girls had been chosen to be the welcome commite. They were also best friends.

Googie-The leader.

Crystal-The peace keeper.

Madelyn- the brains.

Christina- The nice one.

Googie was surprised and fell silent. Christina noticed and took the lead.

"Hello" Shaggy greeted nervously.

"Hello" Christina replied cheerfully while the other girls just stood there.

The principle was not happy that only one girl was doing her job so he stepped forward and said.

"These girls will be showing you around. Won't you girls?"

"Yes sir" the girls replied in unison.

"Let's go " Googie said leading everyone out of the principles office.

...

"And this is your locker" Googie said finishing the tour.

"Okay" Shaggy said a bit tired.

"Hey guys it's lunch time" Crystal informed them.

"Finally I'm starving" Christina said leading the way.

..

In the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was quiet when Shaggy came in. No one knew what to say or do well no one but Christina who simply took the lead and brought the group to a table that was somewhat out of the way of anyone else. Silently they all took there seats.

"You can stop staring at him you know" Christina said loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear

Everyone went back to their food and pretended they hadn't been staring at Shaggy.

"How did you know they were staring?" Shaggy asked.

"Christina's used to this" Madelyn said.

"What does that mean?" Shaggy asked.

"She's a transfer student" Crystal said.

"From our rival school" Googie finished.

Christina pretended they weren't talking about her and continued eating.

"They all used to stare at her like she murdered someone" Googie said.

"I apperatice that you talk about me like I'm not here" Christina joked.

"Sorry" Crystal laughed.

"Why did you transfer?" Shaggy asked.

"Because I liked it better here" Christina said.

"Why?"

"I didn't quite fit in at my other school" Christina said.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

..

Christina was walking to class when she saw the one thing she couldn't stand bullies.

"Well well if isn't Tom. Did you do my math homework?" the school bully asked.

"No Jake do on your own" Tom replied.

"Why you" Jake said reaching out to hit the smaller boy.

Christina who was peeking around the corner nearly lost it. She had to do something. She got an Idea.

Jake was interrupted when the nearby window flew open.

"What?"

The window had distracted Jake allowing Tom to slip away.

Christina slipped away with a smile on her face.

What she didn't know was that Shaggy had seen the whole thing.

...

A few hours later Christina and Shaggy were in English class. It was a free day and Christina had decided to read.

"What are you reading Christina?" Shaggy asked.

"Fairy tales"

"I thought Fairy tales were for kids" Shaggy said.

"There not only for kids" Christina said.

"That book is awfully big"

"Well there's more than one story in it" Christina said..

"Oh"

"I have had this book for a long time" Christina said.

"For how long?" Shaggy asked.

"Since I was about five"

"How old are you now?" Shaggy asked.

"Seventeen"

""I'll be seventeen in November" Shaggy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

..

After school that day the four girls were at Christina's house for dinner.

"So Christina did you pass your math test?" Madelyn asked.

"Yes"

"Where are your parents right now Christina?" Googie asked.

"Out"

"There never here when we come over" Crystal said.

"Well they are busy people" Christina said.

"So what do you think this week is going to be like?" Googie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's a werewolf at school if you didn't notice" Googie said.

"He has a name you know"

"I know now will you answer the question" Googie asked.

"Interesting" Christina said.

"No kidding" Crystal agreed.

"Got that right" Madelyn quipped.

"I can't believe that Principle West agreed to this" Googie said.

"Why?" Christina asked.

"It's a werewolf"

"His name is Shaggy" Christina said.

"Werewolf's are dangerous" Googie said.

"Shaggy isn't" Christina said.

"How do you know?"

"Googie you're making assumptions" Christina replied.

"Well what if i'm right?"

"I don't think you are"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you like him"

"Oh please I barely know him"

"Then why do you jump to his defense?"

"Because it's wrong to judge someone you barely know"

"Oh she got you googie" Madelyn said.

"Fine I guess you win Christina" Googie said.

..

"So how was your at at school Shaggy?"

"Fine mom"

"No one picked on you did they"

"No"

"Did you make any friends?"

"One"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"What's there name?"

"Christina"

"Is she nice?"

"Yes"

"Well I'd say you like her"

"Mom"

"Well why else would you be staring off into space?"

"I-I"

"You like her"

"Fine maybe a little"

"Why?"

"She's just so nice and and-"

"Pretty?" his mom suggested.

"Mom" Shaggy groaned.

"Well is she?"

"Yes but it's not just that"

"Well then what is it?"

Shaggy told his mom what he'd seen that day.

"Sounds like she's magic"

..

The next day at school.

"Good morning Christina"

"Good morning Shaggy"

"What class do you have first?"

"Math"

"Me too"

"Come on i'll show you where it is" Christina said leading the way.

...

"Once in the classroom Christina took her usual seat behind Googie.

"Where were you?"

"Why?"

"We always walk to class together so where were you?"

"I was at my locker Googie"

"Doing what?"

"Talking to Shaggy"

"Why?"

"Why am I not supposed to?"

"I didn't say that"

"Then what is it?"

"He's a werewolf"

"So?"

"He's a monster Christina"

"Googie Hale you have no right to judge anyone"

"Fine but I'd be careful"

"Am I not always careful"

"You are clumsy ya know"

"That's not what I asked"

"Relax I'm joking"

..

What Googie had forgotten or didn't know was that werewolf's have great hearing so Shaggy had heard every word she'd said but he'd also heard Christina and was happy to have someone who stood up for him. After class had ended he met up with Christina.

"You know I heard what Googie said earlier" he said.

"I'm sorry she likes to jump to conclusions" Christina said.

"It's okay people will do that"

"Yeah and it frustrates me" Christina said.

"Me too"

"So what's Monster High like?"

"Big" Shaggy said.

"And?"

"Well monsters of all kinds go there"

"Vampires?"

"Check"

"Mummies?"

"Check"

"Zombies?"

"Yep"

"Sea monsters"

"Fresh water and salt water"

"There's a difference?"

"Yep"

"Wow"

"Let's just say any kind of monster you can think of goes to monster high" Shaggy said.

"Even the Boogey Man?" Christina joked.

"Nope"

"Then why can you say every type of monster?"

"His daughter goes to Monster High"

"The boogy man has a daughter?"

"Yep so does Frankenstein"

"Really?"

"Yeah her name is Frankie"

* * *

At lunch that day.

"Where is she?" Googie asked.

"Relax would you? Christina will get here" Crystal said.

"Look there she is" Madelyn said pointing to the doors of the cafeteria

Christina came in talking with Shaggy. They sat down at the table a few minutes later.

"Took you long enough" Googie commented.

"Sorry" Christina laughed.

"So how was history?" Crystal asked.

"Boring" Christina said.

"What? Christina call history boring impossible!" Googie said dramatically.

"Seriously all we did is review"

"Says who exactly?" Madelyn said.

"Ask Shaggy he was there" Christina said.

"Was it boring?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe I would know but I fell asleep"

"No."

"He did and he snored"

"Did you get caught?" Crystal asked

"No surprisingly"

"Well History is one of Christina's favorite classes I'm surprised she called it boring"

"Well I'm sorry but I already know all about pearl harbor thank you"

"Yeah you're Miss perfect" Googie joked.

"No you are"

"Says who?"

"Says everyone on the yearbook staff and the newspaper staff and the football team.."

"Okay okay" Googie said pushing Christina.

"Well you are cheer leading team captain Miss Hale" Crystal said jokingly.

..

* * *

In English class that day. Shaggy had fallen asleep.

"Shaggy wake up the teacher's looking" Christina said shaking his arm.

"Wh-what happened?" Shaggy asked.

"Mr. Rogers I don't know if werewolf's take English class but humans do so would you please sit up and pay attention"

"I bet he can't read" Jake quipped.

"Or do addition" Someone else said.

"Everyone calm down" the teacher said but it didn't help.

"I bet you can't spell ethier" Jake said.

"Leave him alone" Christina said stepping between the two.

"Shut up Freak" Jake said pushing Christina into the desk.

"I'm not a freak" she said standing back up.

"Yes you both are" Jake said pushing Christina down again.

This time Christina hit the floor hard.

"Everyone sit down" the teacher ordered.

Shaggy help Christina up while everyone sat back down.

..

Christina was walking to her next class when Jake cornered her.

"Go away Jake" Christina said.

"You know Christina just because you came from hillside high does not give you the right to boss me around" Jake sneered.

"I wasn't bossing anyone around" Christina said.

"Yes you were"

"You Jake don't have the right to judge anyone. Not Tom Not Crystal and especially not Shaggy"

"Oh lookie her sounds like you like the Monster" Jake said.

"He's not a monster"

"Yes he is exactly that just like you're a freak" Jake said before pushing Christina down and kicking her across the floor.

"Leave her alone"

Jake turned and found Shaggy.

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Oh so you think you can boss me around well hows this" Jake said as yanked Christina from the ground and slammed her into the wall.

"Ow my arm it really hurts" Christina cried sinking to the floor.

The history teacher came out of his classroom. He saw things like this: The werewolf had attacked the girl and the other boy was trying to defend her.

"Mr Rogers to the office"

..

"Now Shaggy why did you attack Christina?"

"Mr West I didn't attack her Jake did"

"Mr. Peters thinks that but I swear I would never hurt her"

"Do you have someone who can back up your story?"

"We can"

Cyrstel and Madelyn were standing in the doorway.

"Okay girls what did you see?"

"We weren't there Mr West-"

"Than how can you verify what happened?"

"Because we spoke to Christina she told us what happend"

"And Christina and Shaggy are friends. Christina is one of the only people who talks to Shaggy"

..

* * *

Christina was talking to Googie later that night.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"My arm is fractured and my stoache is bruised"

"Ow bad"

"Not as bad as my dignity" Christina said.

"I can't believe he attacked you I told you to be careful-"

"Wait what?"

"I was saying this is why I told you to be careful around Shaggy-"

"Shaggy isn't who hurt me Googie"

"Well Nancy said-"

"Nancy doesn't know right from left"

"Well then who attacked you?"

"Jake"

"Then why was Shaggy there?"

"He defend me"

... 

Meanwhile.

"And then he broke her arm"

"What happend next?"

"The history teacher thought I did it" Shaggy said.

"Well did anyone say anything?"

"Cyrstel and Madelyn did"

..

Christina didn't come to School Wednesday or Thursday. Shaggy felt lonely.

..

When she came back to school on Friday Shaggy was overjoyed.

"Christina you're back!"

Christina's left arm was in a sling.

"Hello Shaggy" Christina said shoving her bag in her locker.

"How's your arm?""

"Better" Christina said.

"That's good"

Christina and Shaggy walked into class and everyone started talking.

"Why is she talking to him?"

"I heard Jake saved her"

Jake loved the attention he was getting so as soon as Christina walked in he walked up and hugged her.

"Ow Get off me Jake"

"I hope you're feeling better Christina" he said.

"Yeah no thanks to you" Christina said pushing him away.

"Get away from her" Shaggy said.

"Well your one to talk you did this to her" Jake said.

"No he didn't Jake you did. YOU ARE the reason my arms is like this"

"She's right he did" Googie said.

"Why you-" Jake said as he pushed Googie down.

Christina was angry she ripped of her sling and pulled Jake off of Googie much to everyone's surprise.

"Why must you harass everyone Jake. Shaggy's not a monster! He's one of the nicest people I've ever met. You are the monster not Shaggy. I can't stand you people. Making assumtions and judging him because he's different. Well guess what I 'm different too." Christina said ripping off her jacket.

She had wings.

"What are you"

"A fairy"

"And I have to say she's one of the best Faires ever" Shaggy said and he kissed her.

..

"So your arm isn't broken?" Shaggy asked.

"It was but fairy's heal fast"

"So should we talk about earlier?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah"

"Christina I-I really like you"

"I noticed"

"And I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or scare you I just really like you"

"Shaggy I don't like you"

Shaggy felt sad.

"I love you"

"Awe" the other girls said.

Then much to Shaggy's surprise Christina kissed him.

...

A few weeks later Christina was extremely nervous as she walked into her new school. Where did she transfer? Monster high.

"I'm nervous"

"You'll do great" Shaggy said while leading Christina inside.

She did do great. She made lots of friends and still saw her old friends. Jake had been suspended. Ana above all everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **I wrote this purely for fun but id like reviews**


End file.
